


【红风】不错啊（IDW背景）

by yocool



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 风刃发现红蜘蛛有唱片机......（旧文备份）





	【红风】不错啊（IDW背景）

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：IDW  
> CP：红蜘蛛/风刃 or 风刃/红蜘蛛  
> 注意：OOC，逆CP（请特别注意一下啊）  
> 本文献给胡狼神，因为三更半夜只有他陪我玩安价

风刃一直觉得有一个声音，从猛大帅的某处传来，有时候有，有时候又消失，似有若无地。直到有一天，她发现红蜘蛛在房间里看着一个连接盒子的金属花朵，而声音就是从哪里面传来的。

「那是什么？」风刃走进去问，换作平常她绝对不会没事跑来搭讪红蜘蛛，不过那个发出声音的黄铜小花实在太令她好奇了。

红蜘蛛转身看了她，有些讶异，不过很快又恢复以往的傲慢。

「D小调托卡塔与赋格，用管风琴演奏才衬得出她的味道。」

「红蜘蛛，你还是说塞伯坦文吧！」风刃一脸茫然，一句也没听懂。

红蜘蛛无奈地解释，「在大铁铲开回来的穿梭机里有几张唱片，肯定是声波的收藏，于是我就做了一个唱片机。所以这就是地球音乐。」

「想不到你居然还会做这么精致的东西。」风刃用手轻碰了一下那朵金属花。

红蜘蛛耸耸肩，「拜托，也不是很难的东西。你都不知道那个泥巴球上的生物有多落后。」

「不过旋律很好听。」

「如果妳喜欢的话，妳知道他们还会伴着音乐跳舞吗？」红蜘蛛换了一张唱片，喇叭传来轻快的旋律。 「圆舞曲，会跳吗？我来教你。」他站起来，微弯着腰，一手放背后，一手伸向前方的女TF进行邀约。

「你还会跳舞？真看不出来。」风刃握上他的手。

「前踏，左，后退，右。」

「啊！」

「踩到就算了，不要紧张。」

「啊。」

「脚挪开啊，不要一直踩着。」

「抱歉。」

「天啊，你已经踩到我10次了，闹翻天都跳得比你好。」红蜘蛛忍不住抱怨。 「看前方，脚向前踏。」

「啊。」

在红蜘蛛感觉风刃又踩超过的时候已经来不及了，他的脚直接被风刃绊倒。一阵物品坠落的声响和几个短暂的惊呼声后，风刃把红蜘蛛推倒在通讯台前方。

「对不起。」在道歉上，可以感觉到风刃是诚心的。

 

「红蜘蛛！我有重要的事要找你商量。」擎天柱的立体影像突然从通讯台上跳出来，「你干嘛把脸贴在通讯台上？」萤幕上突然出现红蜘蛛的大脸对擎天柱来说也是满惊吓的。

「不，我...」

「擎天柱，你听我解释...」风刃把红蜘蛛的脸往旁边一推，自己挤上了萤幕。

「妳好，风刃，想不到妳也在。」擎天柱虽然对眼前的萤幕难以理解，还是文质彬彬地打了招呼。

「妳别一直压着我。」红蜘蛛推开她的手。

「擎天柱，我跟他没有什么。不是你想的那样。」风刃急着解释，在红蜘蛛看来却显得越描越黑。

「嗯...我实际上没对你们两个的关系有任何感想。」

戴着面罩的擎天柱总是很难看出表情，同时也让红蜘蛛恼火。

「妳干嘛这么在乎他？」他冲着风刃说。

他抓住风刃的手，把她更拉近自己，对嘴亲上去。不意外地，他的脸立刻被风刃以两勾拳对待。

擎天柱在萤幕这端也看傻了，过了几秒才恢复。不过他戴着面罩，没有人看出来。

「风刃，妳需要控告他对妳骚扰吗？」擎天柱问。

「不用了，我自己能解决。」风刃回答。

萤幕上，风刃把红蜘蛛摔到地上，后者还没反应过来发生了什么事。

「那我晚点再和你谈，红蜘蛛。擎天柱，完毕。」

END


End file.
